Malistor Monks
by Black Demon543
Summary: The young child Inuyasha was taken into a Monastery. Now he's 18 and his friend Miroku 19, and the true nature of Malistor Monastery is reveiled. Can they find help outside the walls or will all fall to Father?
1. Default Chapter

A/n Hi, this is my second story! I was thinking a really freaky romance thing would be more popular. Though I warn you, this story is violent! It has nasty death scenes and could give younger kids nightmares! Also if you are very religious and do not believe in Buddhism you might want to reconsider reading this. Or maybe if you study Buddhism you might not want to read this. I don't know. Just don't read this if you can't handle extreme violence. At the beginning the diary entries and extracts are my way of explaining what has been going on before I pick up the story. Enjoy! And beware, Father Naraku is coming for you! Muwahahahahahaha!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I own the Malistor Monastery!  
  
Jan. 21, 1895 Extract from the Malistor Monastery,  
  
Today we found a strange young baby boy lying outside the Monastery walls. He had long silvery-white hair and the most beautiful golden eyes ever seen. He had tiny little claws and fangs believe it or not, and was wearing a red hoari. We took him in because we believe that any traveler in need of our help must be helped. Since we are unable to find the fellows parents, we are taking him in and teaching him our religion. He will make a fine figure of a monk when we're through with the little tike. Even if he looks barely above a month of age, he already has taken a liking to the young Brother Miroku. Brother Miroku believes we should call him Brother Inuyasha for he resembles a dog demon with his adorable puppy ears upon his head. Such wisdom for a young brother indeed! Brother Miroku and Brother Inuyasha go everywhere together. They look like a great duo the way Brother Miroku crawls around in his over-sized robes telling Brother Inuyasha all he knows about Buddhism in his tiny voice and Brother Inuyasha just nods his head for he cannot talk yet. They are already great friends and I can't wait to see them grow up together.  
  
-Brother Oshou-sama  
  
May 13, 1898 Extract from the Malistor Monastery,  
  
Brother Miroku has complained of the lack of girls for the hundredth time, literally. Who knew that a four-year-old boy could want to see a girl so much? Brother Inuyasha just sighed like usual and dragged Brother Miroku off to class. For a three-year-old Brother Inuyasha acts like he's been around forever. He answers all the questions the other young Brothers ask even if he doesn't know the real answer. It's funny to just watch them stare at Brother Inuyasha with wide eyes as he answers the "most hardest questions ever'. Kids are so cute. When we explained to the young Brothers that they will never see a girl in their lives Brother Miroku was furious! He jumped on the table and started to yell about how we were sick monsters from the black lagoon. Brother Inuyasha was up on the table in less then a second beating on Brother Miroku's head while yelling at him to shut up about girls already before he cut off his nut. Brother Miroku immediately shut up, knowing his friend didn't lie about those things. The two boys are good friends though. Brother Inuyasha has saved Brother Miroku many times and vise versa. I told you they would be good friends!  
  
-Brother Oshou-sama  
  
July 18, 1993 Extract from the Malistor Monastery,  
  
I worry about Brother Inuyasha. Before he used to love his studies so much. Now he just skips class and goes outside. He says he couldn't resist running through the warm summer fields and we just shake our heads and send him back to class. When Brother Inuyasha stays inside too long he starts whining and may even begin to brake things until he gets to go outside. Brother Miroku has even started to scold the young hanyou and sometimes bashes the fellow on the head with his Bo. Then he is chased by the fuming Brother and smacked upside the head with the flat of the strange blade the hanyou had been found with. Brother Miroku still demands that the Monastery allows Sisters, yet this Monastery is different. No one really knows the secret of the Monastery except the Father and his chosen Brothers. Father Naraku only chooses ones he sees worthy of serving him personally though I know that there is something they hide. I heard them talking about it when I was bringing a wet cloth to Brother Miroku's new slap mark from Brother Inuyasha. I must be going now, young Brother Inuyasha needs another scolding for smacking Brother Hojo.  
  
-Brother Oshou-sama  
  
Sep. 25, 1998  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Gah I hate this stupid Monastery!!! All we do is learn about Buddhism! Yeah I'll follow the religion I'll just add a couple of things to it to give it spunk. I also privately agree with Miroku, sorry Brother Miroku,; we need some girls around here! Though my reasons aren't perverted like Miroku's. I mean mother wise. Our stupid "Father' doesn't take care of us so I want a mother. I'm sick and tired of all this Brother talk. At first I thought Miroku really was my brother but when everyone called him brother and me brother I knew we couldn't all be brothers. I saw the Father once, he didn't look anything like me, so I'm thinking I look like my mother. I'm one of the strongest boys here, I can lift up the entire classroom table while everyone is sitting there. I guess I got that from my mother too, Father Naraku doesn't look very strong. I wish I knew my mother. The other brothers said she ran away from me because I looked so monstrous. I know they're just jealous that they don't have as nice muscles as I do. I've decided that I want to go exploring for my mother and REAL father. Then I'm never coming back to this accursed place. Oshou-sama is coming, best put this away before he finds out I stole Father's blank notebook.  
  
Sincerely, Inuyasha  
  
Dec. 29, 2003  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Shhhh! Class is going to start soon ok? Stupid Miroku won't wake up so I decided to write a bit in my diary. I can't believe I'm already 18! The years have just flown by. Miroku is 19, though the stupid pervert knows a lot for his age. I have to admit, the houshi saved my life a few times, and with his knowledge too. Well I might as well tell you that I truly believe now that I'll never get free of this Monastery. I've tried sneaking out, casually walking out, tricking the guards into letting me out, in the end they all backfired. Even Miroku's plans haven't worked! I'm desperate to find my mother, or at least escape this place. I wonder why the guards won't just let us leave huh? I mean we have been learning about Buddhism for our entire lives, isn't it time to go out and roam the world teaching others about it? Don't start thinking I want to do that, I just want to get out of this stupid Monastery! Ugh, gotta get Miroku up, see ya!  
  
Sincerely, Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha shut the book and carefully stuck it under his bed. With a sigh he walked over to Miroku's bed and took a deep breath.  
  
"GET UP YOU STUPID LAZY PERVERT BEFORE I BREAK YOUR STUPID BACK!!!" Inuyasha yelled in the Monk's ear with all his might. Miroku literally jumped five feet in the air and landed on the ground with a dull thud. Miroku groaned and pulled himself up. When he saw Inuyasha he glared at him.  
  
"Brother Inuyasha! You don't have to shout! You nearly gave your elder a heart attack!" Miroku said sternly getting up entirely and brushing his robes off. Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"Don't 'brother' me Miroku! And cut it with the elder, you're only a year older then me!" Inuyasha yelled and crossed his arms stubbornly in front of his chest. "Next time I won't wake you and you can just miss class, see if I care Sleeping Beauty!" Inuyasha mumbled and grabbed his bag of school supplies. Miroku gapped.  
  
"I would have missed class?!" He yelled curiously. Inuyasha just nodded his head, they went through this every day. "Thank you Brother for doing me that kind favor." Miroku bowed his head a bit and began to throw his things into the small bag. The two began to walk out the door and down the hall when Inuyasha's keen eyes caught sight of something. He pulled Miroku behind a wall and watched carefully.  
  
"Miroku, look there." Inuyasha whispered into the Monk's ear and pointed to two men who were whispering to a wall. The wall opened and the two walked through. Before Miroku could protest, Inuyasha dragged him through the quickly closing door.  
  
The two crept carefully through the halls taking in every detail they could. The walls were made of stone painted gold and the floor was pearly white tile. Torches lined the walls yet the whole place was still dark and cold. Water could be heard dripping off in the distance. Some of the rooms they passed were prison cells with skeletons hanging from the cold stone walls or lying face up in the rotting beds. Other rooms had cold hard rock tables with chains attached to the stone while fresh blood oozed off the edges. An axe rested in the corner of these rooms while more skeletons lay around the room with looks of terror and pain on their cold dead faces. They heard muffled talking and snuck over to investigate.  
  
"As we have talked about before, the soul has a strong energy to it, a life force. When harnessed a person can have ultimate abilities depending on the person's soul. We began this Monastery like a soul farm. All the souls here are pure and powerful in specific areas. Every full moon we take a few Monks and sacrifice them and collect the energy in the soul. Now the full moon has come again and the Monks are waiting, this one will be our first sacrifice. Prepare the procedure." Naraku's voice called above 8 other Monks. Inuyasha and Miroku watched disgustedly as a random Monk was pulled forward. The Monk struggled and screamed. They placed the Monk on a table and locked him down. Another Monk came forward with an axe and began a chant. The other Monks started chanting too. Soon all the voices mixed together and began to sound like one. The Monk carefully raised the axe above the Monk on the table's head. He brought it down and sliced a sheet of skin off of the neck. The Monk screamed in pain as blood dribbled off the table. The Monk with the axe collected some of the blood and handed it to Naraku along with the flesh he had sliced off. The Monk sliced the Monk's chest open and began removing the organs. The Monk gave one last shrill cry before dying. The Monk holding the axe grabbed the heart of the man and cut it open. A small blue sphere raised itself from the center of the organ and began to float away. Naraku caught the object and stuck it in a bottle.  
  
"Blood." Naraku said plainly. "Flesh and the soul of a man mixed together with the silver light of the full moon create the potion of power. Bring the next Monk." Inuyasha and Miroku just stared at the dead Monk's mangled body with horror. Inuyasha swallowed past the lump in his throat and grabbed Miroku's shoulder. The startled Houshi followed the hanyou's finger to a cell. He peeked inside and gasped.  
  
"Oshou-sama!" Miroku whispered hoarsely.  
  
"M-Miroku?" The Monk asked walking over to the door. "Get out of here Miroku and Inuyasha! This isn't a Monastery! You need to leave before they come to get me! Go!" The Monk whispered urgently.  
  
"Oshou-sama, why? What's going on?" Inuyasha asked joining Miroku. The Monk had a desperate and scared look in his eyes.  
  
"This isn't a Monastery, it's a human slaughter house!"  
  
A/n I gave a warning! Tell me if you like it or if it was just way too freaky! Please review and I'll write more. I really like this one. Until next time guys! And gals, sorry ladies! 


	2. Chapter two, Friend or Foe?

A/n Thanks for all the reviews guys! It really helps me to know if you like my story or not. Before we get the story started I have a bit to say,  
  
Satine89- Heh, in my stories violence is heavy. I can try to warn you if anything too messy is coming up. I did say before that this was a horror story. Besides, I believe that violence gives a story color and gives the villain a worse name then if you just said they killed someone. Gomen if the story gets too violent for your liking!  
  
Des- Very sorry but I already have Kag down with an important part! I can try and give her a less so important part in my next story but I am kinda a fan of Inu/Kag pairing.if it fits you better I can write a San/Miro next time. I can even get started on it right now.sorry again! Um, I don't think I'll be including any in this fic!  
  
Jade Pheonix- I do my best to fill your requests! Here's the next chappy!  
  
And to my other reviewers who did not ask questions or make a comment I could reply to, thanks! I didn't expect this fic to do this well! Remember, if you review then I know you like this story, the more I know you like the story the faster I want to get chapters out! Enjoy chapter two!  
  
Dedicated to my good friend who recently had a birthday, May 14th I believe? Well Happy Birthday, again, if you're reading! I hope you like this present!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, really, do we have to say this all the time?  
  
Malistor Monks Chapter two, Friend or Foe?  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku stood staring at the old man, their hearts pounding in their ears and the last warning echoing through their heads. Their breathing quickened as footsteps were heard in the distance, drawing nearer by the second.  
  
"They're coming! Go!" Oshou-sama whispered hurriedly through the bars to his cell. Inuyasha felt cold sweat build up on his forehead as the people drew closer and the rhythmic click clacking of their shoes on the tile floor rang through the hallway. Miroku was still as pale as a ghost in the morning light and was currently trying to get his feet to move. Suddenly everything happened in slow motion. The group of Monks came around the bend and spotted the two intruders, Inuyasha and Miroku turned their heads and gulped loudly, then the Monks began the chase. Inuyasha grabbed Miroku by the robes and dragged him through the halls and to the exit, racing as fast as his hanyou powers allowed him. Sliding on the smooth tiles he turned a corner and took a peek behind him to see the Monks running at an equally amazing speed and even beginning chants. Inuyasha paled to match Miroku and put everything he had into his already draining activity.  
  
Inuyasha stopped at the exit and quickly examined the wall. His eyes searched desperately over the solid painted stones. Miroku managed to choke out a strange word and the door swung open. Inuyasha looked at the Monk for a second before starting his desperate attempt to get out of the Monastery alive. They bolted down the hallway with the group of Monks close behind and turned a corner to face the large beautifully decorated front doors. All the other Monks stopped their business to watch the chase.  
  
"Open the doors idiots!" Inuyasha yelled through clenched teeth as he charged across the room. The gate- keepers quickly yanked open the doors just before Inuyasha collided with the solid wooden surface. Some Monks yelled at the two charging people but the only sounds they heard were the muffled cries of people amid the blood pounding in their ears. Their lungs burned from the stress on them but they pressed on anyway. Though the only sound in the cool night air was the crunching of rocks beneath their feet they continued running.  
  
After many hours of non-stop running the two boys finally stopped to rest. Inuyasha looked around for the first time in awe.  
  
"No more tile or cement everywhere! So many trees and green hills! There is even new sounds too!" Inuyasha exclaimed turning his dog -ears every which way to listen to the animals and night sounds. Miroku just groaned from his position on the ground.  
  
"Mister smart guy, what are we going to do about shelter for the night? We've worn ourselves useless with all the running we've done!" Miroku grumbled rubbing his sore legs. Inuyasha snorted at his pitiful figure though he had to admit, Miroku was right.  
  
"Well this sign here says there's a town not too far ahead." Inuyasha suggested walking over to the fork in the road where there was a sign. Miroku just groaned as he picked himself up again.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't walk any more friend." Miroku stated flailing his arms then falling back down. Inuyasha muttered something dark under his breath and walked over to his friend.  
  
"Get on my back then and I'll carry you." Inuyasha mumbled and bent down so the Monk could get up.  
  
"I believe that 18 years of Buddhism has really been very good for you. It teaches kindness and respect." Miroku began climbing on the hanyou's back.  
  
"Don't start that Miroku, I'm just doing this because you helped me escape earlier." Inuyasha warned standing up again. He began walking at a fair pace down the road. "What should we do about the Father thing now that we're out of that place?" Inuyasha asked solemnly.  
  
"I don't think we can stop them by ourselves. We need to get the facilities to help us. There should be a police station at the town ahead." Miroku stated in a tired voice. "You.don't.mind if.I sleep, right.Inuyasha?" Miroku asked before nodding off.  
  
"Oh great. What good will a sleeping Monk do me?" Inuyasha asked to no one in particular. Suddenly he stopped and his ears twitched upon his head. "I may not be familiar with the outside world but I don't think that there is naturally screaming in the night." Inuyasha raced off towards the sound.  
  
He came to the source and quickly hid behind a bush making sure that Miroku was unable to be seen as well. When he peeked through the foliage he managed to spot three figures. Two bandits were bullying a small kitsune youkai child. The boy screamed again as one bandit hurled him up high in the air and just barely caught him.  
  
"Please stop! I promise I don't have any money or things except the cloths on my back!" He yelled piteously. The bandits just laughed evilly and continued to scare the poor kid to death. Inuyasha growled low in his throat. They couldn't just do that to a kid! Finally when Inuyasha had had enough, he leapt out at the bandits.  
  
"You must be pretty pathetic to go after kids! Let's see you when you pick on someone your own size!!!" Inuyasha yelled slicing one bandit in the stomach. The other bandit took out a dagger and leapt upon Miroku who was still asleep. Inuyasha spun around and caught the man's arm and pushing himself forward with his rear foot, he countered with a powerful punch to the head. Sensing the man behind him begin to stir, Inuyasha kicked backwards and was rewarded with a sickening thud. Instead of bringing the leg back he swung it sideways, smashing into the man in front of him. Inuyasha let the man fall to the ground and pulled Miroku into a better position.  
  
"Stupid lazy monk, can sleep through anything." Inuyasha mumbled then turned to the kitsune. "What are you doing messing with these stupid people kid? Shouldn't you be at home?" Inuyasha asked with a bit of concern in his voice.  
  
"Y-you defeated them?! All of them?!" He asked in a small, astonished voice.  
  
"No duh. What does it look like small fry?" Inuyasha asked back. He was starting to get annoyed with these people not expecting enough from him.  
  
"Oh, I'm Shippo. I come from the village ahead. The bandits kidnapped me and were trying to steal what I had but I don't have anything. So now I want to go back home, can you take me home mister?" Shippo said with tears beginning to form in his eyes.  
  
"Sure whatever kid. Just don't bother me or I'll kill you, and don't freak the monk out or he'll kill you." Inuyasha stated and began to walk to the town. The little boy scampered over to him and bombarded him with questions.  
  
"Where'd you come from? How'd you get here? Are you just a wandering hero like in my book? Is the monk dead? What happened to him? Why is your face turning all red huh huh?" Shippo asked. He was rewarded with a punch to the head.  
  
"Why'd you do that?" Shippo asked clutching his head with little tear streams running down his cheek. "If you answer my questions I can show you a place we can stay!" Shippo said as the bump suddenly disappeared. Inuyasha looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Ok but it's a long story." Inuyasha told the tale as they walked to the town, Miroku sleeping through it as if he were back at the Monastery in his bed. Shippo would gasp at parts or giggle or yell angrily. Inuyasha just held back a smile at the kid's show and continued on until he reached the part when they met.  
  
".so that's how it happened." Inuyasha finished with a shrug as they entered the town. Inuyasha looked around in amazement. Beautiful statues and fountains dotted the place and great stone arches surrounded the entrance. Cute little brown cottages lined the area and a gray-stone walkway connected them. Shippo just looked proudly up at Inuyasha as the hanyou's eyes flickered from site to site.  
  
"Where's the place kid?" Inuyasha asked trying to keep the awe from filling his voice.  
  
"Over here." Shippo whispered tugging on Inuyasha's overly large hoari sleeve. He led him to a small cottage that looked broken down. Inuyasha looked angrily down at Shippo but Shippo just told him that looks could be deceiving. They entered the place and Inuyasha's doubts grew larger at the sight of the breaking house.  
  
"Shippo I don't think this is a very good resting spot." Inuyasha commented trying to sound calm.  
  
"That's because you haven't seen it yet." Shippo said mysteriously as he opened a trap door in the ground. He led the Monks down into the darkness and shut the door behind them. The air was damp and smelt of soil and the wooden stairs groaned in protest at their added weight. Shippo reached up and yanked a little cord and a bright light streamed throughout the room. The walls were just made out of dirt as was the floor but the little house was well furnished with couches, chairs, cabinets, pot-bellied stoves, and the works. Shippo looked happily up at Inuyasha who was amazed that the kid really stayed true to his word.  
  
"I wouldn't let you down would I?" Shippo asked with a big smirk on his face. Inuyasha just gave him the don't'-start-it look and Shippo immediately shut up. Inuyasha set Miroku on a couch and took a seat against a wall. Shippo hopped over and sat in front of him.  
  
"You're going to sleep like that?" Shippo asked in a cute little kid voice. Inuyasha just smirked.  
  
"Yeah." He said carelessly as he shut his eyes, a wave of exhaustion washed over him and he just wanted to get some sleep (*yawn* oops sorry!). Shippo looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"We have all these couches and chairs and all you want to do is sleep against a wall?" Shippo asked putting his tiny hands on his hips.  
  
"Yep, a safe indoor wall." Inuyasha mumbled almost asleep. Shippo shook his head as the hanyou's breathing became even and his muscles became more relaxed. "All grown-ups ever want to do at night is sleep! They're no fun at all!" Shippo muttered to himself. He bound off into another room after shutting off the light.  
  
Inuyasha was roused from his peaceful dreams by an extra weight on his chest. His eyes snapped open but didn't do him much good, as it was still dark. A person was sitting on his chest with a knife at his throat. The person wasn't heavy but Inuyasha was so startled that he couldn't throw the person off. The cold hard metal bit into his flesh but he held back a wince of pain. How could he have been so stupid as to listening to a fox brat? Inuyasha growled from deep in his throat and glared up at where the outline of the person's face was. Sleep was still in his eyes so he couldn't quite make out the full features.  
  
"Tell me who you are, what you are doing here, and maybe I might let you live."  
  
************************************************************************ A/n I'm leaving off there, I've already stayed up to long and I need my rest. Just talking about them sleeping makes me wanna sleep. See, I work late into the night only for you readers and reviewers! Please tell me what you think about this chapter and I'll try and bring you chapter three as soon as possible! Later!  
  
Someone asked me personally for my e-mail address, pay attention 'cause I'm only doing this once!  
  
black_demon543@hotmail.com  
  
chibi_inuyasha@hotmail.com  
  
mjcravot@hotmail.com  
  
There are my three e-mail addresses; I'm too lazy to go anywhere other then hotmail.com. So don't go asking me for my e-mail address because there is a link on the page to find it as well as this chapter! 


	3. Chapter three, The Threat That Wasn't a ...

A/n don't you love waiting for me to post my chapters. Here's this one as promised. Please review though. For this chapter I'm looking for 3 reviews! If you can get me three reviews I'll post the next chapter on Saturday like I always do. If you get me more, I can't promise nothing but, I might be able to get it in earlier. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Shhhhh! I don't own Inuyasha!  
  
Chapter three, The Threat That Wasn't a Threat  
  
Inuyasha growled deeper, ignoring the person's threat. His eyes narrowed and he instead began to search around the room for the kid.  
  
"Shippo you traitor! I thought you were leading us to a safe place for the night!" Inuyasha yelled attempting to throw the person off. The person pressed the knife harder against his throat making him freeze suddenly.  
  
"Shippo turn on the light please." The person said in a strange voice. Inuyasha had never heard a boy with a voice that high, especially one this person's age. The light flickered on and Inuyasha blinked for a moment before staring in confusion at the person. It didn't look like a man either. Inuyasha studded the person's face then his eyes went a bit lower, a bit lower before.  
  
*SMACK*  
  
"YOU PERVERT!!!" The 'boy' screamed very 'unboyishly'. Inuyasha just blinked confusedly at the 'boy'.  
  
"What I do?" He asked most innocently. The 'boy' was going to slap him again when 'he' noticed he truly did not know.  
  
"What's wrong? Haven't you seen a girl before?" SHE asked confused as well.  
  
"Y-you're a GIRL?!" Inuyasha asked his eyes widening. The girl just nodded. In a split second Inuyasha was already on the other side of the room with a hand over his eyes. The girl raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Something wrong with that?" She asked getting up from the floor, all thoughts of killing already forgotten.  
  
"I'm not allowed to see girls!" Inuyasha yelled clutching his eyes harder. The girl laughed, it was a soft kind of laugh, not like the rough laugh from the boys he was used to.  
  
"What if I said I was a woman and not a girl?" She asked stepping closer. Inuyasha gulped, Miroku would be too happy if he woke up.  
  
"That would make things even worse." He said trying to carefully sneak towards the door, where was Shippo right now when he really wanted to beat up the brat?  
  
"Why because you couldn't take advantage of the first female you met?" She asked, a little anger in her voice.  
  
"No, it's against my religion to even set my eyes on a girl! I'm not following the rules! I.." Inuyasha began. "..I'm not even in the Monastery any more. Why should I care?" Inuyasha pondered pulling his hand off his eyes to look at the girl. "Wow.." Inuyasha stated with wide eyes.  
  
"What?" the girl asked warily.  
  
"Are all girls as pretty as you?" He asked tilting his head to the side in a curious manner. The girl flushed and turned away from him. "What I do?" Inuyasha asked lifting an eyebrow himself. Shippo jumped into the room happily with a plate of pancakes.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha! I see you met Kagome! Is your friend ever gonna get up so he can meet a girl?" Shippo asked peering at Miroku. As soon as the last word left the kitsune's mouth Miroku sprung up and looked around.  
  
"Girl? Where?!" Miroku asked, then spotted Kagome. His eyes widened in pleasure and a grin snuck onto his face. He had her hands in his and a very serious expression on his face in less then a second.  
  
"May I ask for your name fair maiden?" He said quietly.  
  
"Uh, it's Kagome.." She said eyeing their hands.  
  
"Kagome, a name as beautiful as you. Kagome, will you do me the honor of bearing my child?" He asked with a serious expression still on his face. Kagome narrowed her eyes angrily and smacked his head.  
  
"I change my mind," Kagome said turning to Inuyasha. "You are not a pervert, he is." Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Coulda told you that myself." Inuyasha said crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"Then why didn't you?" Kagome asked her anger rising again. Inuyasha just shrugged.  
  
"So you're Kagome huh? I was in the Monastery down there a bit for all my life. We didn't allow girls though." Inuyasha explained carelessly. "So lucky you, you're the first girl I've ever seen."  
  
"You're name's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked a bit of surprise in her voice. Inuyasha just pointed a clawed finger at the twin dog-ears upon his head.  
  
"Stupid Monks thought it would be funny if they gave me a name that describes myself." Inuyasha spat, a growl starting to form in his chest again. Kagome backed off immediately looking a bit frightened. Inuyasha sighed and plopped down on the floor. He was getting a headache. Kagome slowly walked over and sat down beside him.  
  
"You never saw a girl until me? Never in your life?" She asked quietly. Inuyasha just shook his head and began rubbing his temples. She cocked her head to the side.  
  
"Not even your own mother then?" Kagome asked, again quite softly. Pity filled her voice and she gently touched a hand to his shoulder. He immediately jerked away from her touch and glared at her like she had the knife at his throat again.  
  
"My stupid mother and father left me to die in the wilderness when I was barely a month old! Then those Monks brought me in and schooled me in Buddhism for my whole life. The only reason I knew girls exist is because I heard the older men talking about them! I don't know anything about girls except they aren't boys! I only heard the word love once and don't know what it means! I'm a naïve person who didn't have a childhood to learn things like that in ok?!" Inuyasha yelled stomping up the creaky wooden stairs and pulling himself out of the secret chamber. Miroku sighed unhappily then turned to Kagome.  
  
"I'm so sorry he's just had a bad wake up call this morning I'm guessing?" Miroku shrugged with an apologetic look in his eyes. Kagome had pure pity written all over her face.  
  
"Uh, do you guys want to eat these pancakes before they get cold?" Shippo asked quietly from his spot on the ground. Kagome looked down at Shippo before running after Inuyasha to apologize.  
  
Inuyasha kicked a rock along the street. His attention was on the ground and he wouldn't look up as people said cheery hellos or waved happily at him. He sensed Kagome walk up to him and he growled angrily at her presence. Kagome ignored this and carefully brushed his bangs out of his eyes.  
  
"Look Inuyasha I'm really sorry about back there." She sighed as he jerked away from her touch again.  
  
"It's not your fault no one cares." He mumbled angrily and walked around her. Kagome looked hurt for a moment before running up to him again.  
  
"I'm really sorry about your past Inuyasha but you have to worry about making the present more happy. Enjoy your stay in this town because you may not live to see it again." Kagome whispered stopping him again. Then he remembered the Monastery and Father Naraku.  
  
"I have to go back!" Inuyasha said with wide eyes. "I have to help them or they'll all die!" Inuyasha began to run towards the entrance of the town when a hand gripped his shoulder.  
  
"Slow down buddy where are you going?" Miroku asked over a mouthful of pancake. Inuyasha shrugged his hand off.  
  
"We need to help the people at the Monastery Miroku!" Inuyasha whispered hurriedly to his friend. Miroku smiled.  
  
"I like your enthusiasm but we still need some help remember? We can't go charging in there and just kill him like that." Miroku stated pointing at a building. "First we can get info here. Then there's a police station on the other side of town. Don't worry we'll save them." Miroku said and began to drag his friend into the building. Kagome joined them with a perky little Shippo in hand.  
  
"What's all this 'they'll all die' stuff guys?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Long story short, we need to kill the father of the Monastery before he kills all the brothers." Inuyasha mumbled as they entered the building. The building wasn't very fancy yet wasn't poor either. An old man sat at a desk at the end of the building. He was short and bald and falling asleep at the desk. When he saw them he perked up and smiled happily.  
  
"Welcome to Mister Myouga's Information shop! What can I do for you Kagome? I believe these two people are new, what may I call them?" 'Myouga' said with more energy then your average old man.  
  
"Mr. Myouga these are my new friends Inuyasha and Miroku." Kagome said bowing her head a little. Miroku stepped ahead and cleared his throat.  
  
"What do you know about the sacrificing at Malistor Monastery?" Miroku demanded in a polite voice. Kagome paled at that and Shippo hid in Kagome's hair. Myouga scratched his head.  
  
"That information is hard to recall. Let's see now, I remember one night a man stumbled into these parts and happened to enter my building here. He said he was a monk from the Malistor Monastery. He told me that Father Naraku was sacrificing people at the Monastery for power. He took the ingredients he needed on the full moon and brewed the potions. Then every Blood Moon he feasted on his vile concoctions and rampages through an unlucky town, killing everything there and using the blood of the creatures to power him even more before the moon clears completely of blood." The old man finished still looking thoughtful. "Anything else I can get ya?" He asked suddenly looking happy again.  
  
"Is there a way we can stop him?" Inuyasha asked excitedly, the Blood Moon was coming soon.  
  
"Ahh now there's a question that's answer has only recently been found. An ancient artifact has been found in the depths of the Earth. The artifact has the power to steal another's power and convert it into an energy that the body knows as adrenaline. So you can sap his energy until he can not harm any being at all." The man said with his happy smile still upon his face. "Will that be all?"  
  
"How do we get this item?" Miroku asked quickly.  
  
"It is said that you can get the item on the new moon. A strange temple raises itself above the ground not too far from here. Then inside all must face their fears before attaining the item desired." The man shut his eyes in concentration. Inuyasha cursed underneath his breath. Kagome turned to look at him and Miroku just chuckled.  
  
"C'mon Inuyasha it isn't that bad." Miroku chided while holding back another laugh as the hanyou began to angrily growl.  
  
"What's up Inuyasha? What's wrong with the information?" Kagome asked, and seeing Miroku act like that added a playful tone to her voice. The three were laughing at Inuyasha but were quickly interrupted as the door banged open. Miroku and Inuyasha gasped and paled considerably and Shippo squealed. Kagome stared at the people before her as she held back a scream. ********************************************************* a/n I am evil! Muwahahahahahahaha! Now, review or I'll be forced to let my dog eat the next chapter. Shelby come here boy! That's a good boy Shelby, eat the chapter now, c'mon eat the chapter! The chapter must be saved! C'mon reviewers! Please save the chapter from the clutches of Shelby by reviewing! Find out what happens next author note! You guys better tell Shelby off 'cause right now he won't listen to me! Down boy, down! 


	4. Chapter four, True Colors

A/n Last time on the author's note: Shelby was ordered to hold on to the next chapter just in case, but he ran off with it and won't take orders! The real authors note: Gotcha! (dives at Shelby and lands on him with arms wrapped around his neck) C'mon on Shelby, sit, no sit Shelby don't keep running! That is not your chewy ball! Bad boy Shelby, bad boy! (smacks Shelby on the nose with two fingers) Now, drop it, drop it Shelby, drop it. (Sits on Shelby's back and pries his mouth open. Quickly grabs the chapter and lets his mouth snap shut) Good boy Shelby! Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? There ya go people, I got the chapter back. (pats Shelby on the head) Don't be mad at Shelby, he's only an overgrown puppy inside, he was only playing. He's actually really cute and playful for his age. Aren't ya Shelby? Let's sit now and watch the nice people read the chapter now! (hugs Shelby tightly)  
  
Disclaimer: I-I-I-I, I can't say it! Oh wait, yes I can! *eyes the sharp pointy things shoved in my direction* I don't own Inuyasha!  
  
Chapter Four, True Colors  
  
Inuyasha began to growl and take a fighting stance as the group of monks filed in and began a group chant. Miroku readied his staff and narrowed his eyes at the monks. Kagome some how pulled a bow and a quiver of arrows from god knows where. Shippo, of coarse, hid in Kagome's hair. Inuyasha growled then lunged at the monks.  
  
Shoving the transformed blade into the man's head Inuyasha balanced himself on the man's shoulders. With a quick tug Inuyasha pulled the blade out and did a back flip through the air, thrusting his sword into another's chest. He kicked outwards into yet another's abdomen and another kick to the man's head.  
  
Miroku spun his staff in a blur of color and jangling noises, smacking a man in the face multiple times before thrusting backwards into another man's gut then flipping the staff upwards to make contact with the man's head. Miroku swung the staff violently side ways and into a man's side as he avoided a punch from a monk.  
  
Kagome looked around sheepishly. She didn't know who to kill. Shippo urged her on from his safe spot in her hair.  
  
"Kagome! Fire at that monk there, he just hit Miroku! Or maybe that one over there that tripped Inuyasha and has a knife at his throat! C'mon Kagome shoot!" Shippo whispered hurriedly. Kagome pulled her arrow back and aimed at the man pinning Inuyasha to the ground. With a twang and a sharp whistle the arrow was embedded in the man's head. Inuyasha sent her a quick smile before shoving the dead body on top of another monk. Kagome blushed and looked away, there was something about that smile that made her feel like she had butterflies in her stomach. She swung around and smacked some one on the head just before they caught her. The man rubbed his head and pulled out a knife and attacked Kagome. Just as he was going to slit her throat a huge boomerang whizzed through the air and cut off the man's head.  
  
All the people in the room turned to stare at a girl in the doorway. (You know how Sango looks so I won't describe her) She caught the boomerang easily and glared at the men.  
  
"I thought you were monks, what are you doing attacking these people?" She said taking off the mask over her mouth. Inuyasha swore he saw hearts in Miroku's eyes as he approached the girl.  
  
"Excuse me miss, but what might your name be?" Miroku asked taking the girl's hands in his.  
  
"Um, Sango sir?" She asked staring at Miroku.  
  
"Why Sango, what a beautiful name. Would you do me a favor?" Miroku asked with a dreamy look in his eyes.  
  
"Uh, sure?" Sango asked cautiously.  
  
"Would you bear my child?"  
  
*SMACK* *WHACK* *BANG* *WHAM*  
  
"STUPID PERVERT!" Sango screamed glaring down at Miroku's unconscious body. Everyone sweat dropped. "Ahem, anyway, why did you attack these people you worthless scum?" Sango asked turning her glare to the monks.  
  
"They must be killed for breaking the law of the Malistor Monastery." One droned. Inuyasha growled. Kagome and Shippo just stared at Inuyasha and Miroku, and Sango shook her head.  
  
"No life should be taken for not following the rule at the Monastery once. You shall not have these lives! Uh, maybe you can have the perverted one but the other one you can't kill 'cause he didn't do anything." Sango said looking thoughtful. Everyone sweat dropped again.  
  
"Actually Father Naraku wants the pervert dead and the hanyou alive. We were ordered to bring back the head of the monk Miroku and drag the hanyou back to him alive." Another droned. "So we have to take both." Inuyasha growled at being called hanyou and stepped forward.  
  
"I ain't going!" Inuyasha yelled. Suddenly Kagome screamed. A monk had grabbed her and now had a knife at her throat.  
  
"You will come quietly or the girl dies." He said coolly. "The pervert can live but we must take the hanyou back." Inuyasha's eyes flickered from Kagome to the monk. He growled but let the sword clatter to the ground as he fell on his knees.  
  
"I'll go." He said, almost too quiet for the monks to hear him. Kagome clutched her throat as the man let go and tried to get to Inuyasha.  
  
"No! Inuyasha they'll kill you!" Kagome screamed trying to fight Sango's tight grasp. Shippo screamed as well as they roughly tied Inuyasha up and began to drag him off. When Inuyasha was out of sight Sango let Kagome go.  
  
"How could you Sango!" Kagome screamed pounding on Sango's legs. "We could have saved a life!"  
  
"Look, he isn't going to die. Now tell me, what's your name?" Sango asked in a motherly tone.  
  
"You really think he isn't going to die?" Kagome asked quietly. She didn't know why she was getting so emotional over this boy. Maybe it was because deep inside he was still a boy...  
  
"I know he won't die." Sango said smiling.  
  
"My name is Kagome." Kagome whispered looking at the door.  
  
Inuyasha was dragged roughly outside the town and brought around the corner to a wagon with a fancy cabin on it. One man knocked on the door.  
  
"Father we have him!" The man yelled.  
  
"Bring him in then dumb nuts." The 'Father' said. The men threw Inuyasha through the door way and into the cabin, shutting the door behind him. Inuyasha growled as he picked himself up.  
  
"Heh heh heh. Hello Inuyasha. Do you know why I brought you here?" Naraku asked.  
  
"So you can slowly kill me yourself?" Inuyasha spat angrily.  
  
"Actually no. I believe you would make a good partner in my plans. You see, we are less different then you think. I am a hanyou as well. Give it some thought." Naraku said pouring two glasses of wine.  
  
"Why would I want to help you? You brought me into the accursed Monastery!" Inuyasha yelled pounding his fists on the ground.  
  
"You don't know, that's so cute. Inuyasha I saved your life, I brought you in from the wilderness. I saved you, you owe me." Naraku laughed sipping some of his wine and setting the other glass down next to Inuyasha.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha spat clearly angry at this statement. Naraku just tossed him a book.  
  
"Read that." He ordered plainly. "Then maybe you'll remember." Inuyasha opened the book carefully and read it, his eyes opened wide as he read more.  
  
Dear journal,  
  
We were passing by a Monastery today, actually it was nighttime. I was showing my two sons, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru the blood moon. Inuyasha is pretty smart for a one month old half-pup. It was cute how Sesshomaru told Inuyasha his own made up version of how the blood moon came to be, then seeing Inuyasha whimper and hug Sesshomaru close. Suddenly a huge monster appeared out of no where. I drew my sword and stood in front of my wife. Inuyasha crawled over to his mother and smiled happily at her before crawling away some where. I didn't have time to stop him as I handed my son Sesshomaru a sword and told him to go off into the forest and wait for me and mommy. Sesshomaru hurried off, but forgot his brother. The monster killed my wife and hurled me, unconscious and beaten up, into the woods to be eaten by demons. I don't know what happened to my kids. All I can do is wait. I hear something in the bushes, perhaps it is Sesshomaru or little Inuyasha? Oh no...  
  
It stopped there. On the page were some blood smears that were old and dried up. Suddenly Inuyasha shut his eyes and remembered that day.  
  
(flashback)  
  
"Look there! The blood moon!" Inuyasha's father called happily. Sesshomaru walked over to their father and looked up. Inuyasha just stared at them for a moment before crawling behind their father and reaching for a sword. The father chuckled and pulled it away.  
  
"No no, not till you're older Inuyasha." Inuyasha pouted and crawled away. Suddenly a huge figure stepped out of the bushes and Inuyasha watched for a few minutes before crawling off to find something more exciting. He remembered screams and yelling then silence. He looked back at the creature and smiled.  
  
'Sesso can turn into big doggy like daddy now!' Inuyasha thought happily. He clapped his little hands together and smiled happily, showing the super tiny little fangs he had. After a while he got bored at cheering 'Sesshomaru' on and looked over some where else. Then he saw his father's sword lying on the ground. He smiled again and crawled over to it. He carefully picked it up and ran one little finger along the blade.  
  
Inuyasha smiled and waved the sword around. "S-Sesso!" Inuyasha said, his first word. He waved the sword in the monster's face. "Sesso!" Inuyasha said more boldly. The creature did something like a laugh. Inuyasha giggled and pointed at the creature. "Sesso!" The creature growled and smelt the air.  
  
Five demons jumped from the bushes and charged at Inuyasha. Inuyasha just clapped and imitated the creature by doing a cute little growl. The creature ripped through the demons no problem then looked back at Inuyasha. Inuyasha clapped happily and giggled. Then he yawned and crawled sleepily over to the creature. He put up his hands and whined.  
  
"Sesso up! Sesso up!" Inuyasha cried in a sleepy voice. The creature laughed again and carefully picked Inuyasha up by the back of his hoari. The creature put Inuyasha on its back and Inuyasha curled up and fell asleep, digging his nose into the warm fur of the creature.  
  
(end flashback)  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at Naraku.  
  
"You, you were the creature." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
Kagome followed Shippo quietly. "You sure you can smell him Shippo?" She asked quietly. Shippo nodded and continued down the path.  
  
"He was here, then he had a fight here, then they got him again there. Uh, Kagome, look here." Shippo said quietly pointing to a spot on the ground. Kagome walked over and inspected it. "It's a drop of Inuyasha's blood, the trail should be easier to follow now!" Shippo said happily sniffing the ground. Kagome gasped.  
  
"I thought they said they wouldn't hurt him!" Kagome yelled. Shippo clasped a hand over her mouth and pointed down the road.  
  
"Just around the corner there." Shippo said letting go of her mouth. Kagome rushed ahead and pushed past the guards and into the cabin.  
  
"Inuyasha?" She yelled looking around until she spotted him. Before anyone could answer Kagome had him in such a tight hug that no matter how much he squirmed he couldn't get out. "Don't you ever do that again! I'll kill you if you do!" Kagome yelled into his shirt. Suddenly she felt something sharp on her skin and she gasped.  
  
********************************** A/n Thank you everyone for reading! Remember to review or I may forget to update! Just kidding! Though I would love it if you all reviewed me...please don't hate me for the Shelby joke. Shelby wouldn't really do any harm and I wouldn't really feed him the chapter, part of it 'cause the chapter is on my computer..like I said in my Silent Fields story, I may not be able to update very fast because I have a new health problem to worry about. You'll still get your updates though, don't worry. Ok, later!  
  
Other note: If you didn't notice, I updated this chapter a day earlier then planned. I also wanna take this time to say I did that because I want to thank all the nice reviewers for their reviews! I got past my pathetic goal of 10 with a big ol' woppin' 12! Now I set a goal of 15, so please review. Ok, bye now nice peoples! 


	5. Chapter five, Dig a Little Deeper

A/n *sniff* You make me so happy!!! Ok I got some stuff to say to some of my reviewers,  
  
Kaylana: It's ok, you still reviewed right? ^^  
  
Pinky-cat: I can't read your mind but you'll find out if Inuyasha would do "that" in this chapter.  
  
Kalira of the Flames: I guess my mommy was right about my fight scenes, it all comes down to how much you read about that stuff. You'll find out about Sesso soon, I can't say what is what 'cause that'll ruin my story. May I ask what you're thanking me about 'cause I don't remember doing anything, sorry my brain doesn't have the best memory skills!  
  
Johanna Gen: It's all right, it's not like you could tell when I had updated. Is there a way I can make the story easier for you to understand? If you find anything confusing in the story in particular you can tell me and I'll explain it the best I can without spoiling the story!  
  
Lasako: Hello again ^_^! Thanks but I'm happy that I get any reviews at all! My other story isn't doing nearly as well *hint*hint*nudge*nudge*. I'll give you a little secret, more cliffhangers means that people have a bigger reason to come back right? The more you draw them into the story and leave them wanting more the bigger chance they'll come again! Anyway Shelby is an Australian Shepherd and he is adorable, especially when he gets all that heavy fur trimmed for the summer! Interesting, I wonder as well..  
  
Again I thank you good people! Now if only I got this many reviews for my other story..in a week I get to visit my aunt and uncle for a month! Don't worry I get a computer in the room I'm staying in. All right time for the worst part of writing!  
  
Disclaimer: (who guessed right? Be truthful now!) I don't own him k? I'm also running out of humor so these can't be too funny until I refill. Enjoy already weehee!  
  
Chapter five, Dig a Little Deeper  
  
Kagome turned her head slowly and looked at the owner of the sharp item. Naraku was growling at her while holding a knife to her back.  
  
"Let go of him, he isn't ready for human contact! If you hold him any longer you'll harm him!" Naraku growled in her ear. Kagome quickly pulled away from Inuyasha to look at his pale form.  
  
"W-what?" Kagome asked. "All I did was hug him 'cause I was worried about him."  
  
"I've been hiding him from affection all his life so he's frightened by the smallest amount of it." Naraku stated waving a hand in Inuyasha's face. "Inuyasha the girl is off you, you're ok now."  
  
"What was she doing?" Inuyasha asked quietly.  
  
"Something very bad! If I didn't save you then she could have hurt you." Naraku answered glaring at Kagome. Inuyasha threw a weak glare at Kagome.  
  
"I thought I could trust you Kagome, but you tried to hurt me Naraku says. I don't want to see you ever again!" Inuyasha growled scooting away from the surprised girl.  
  
"B-but a hug doesn't hurt! It means you like a person!" Kagome yelled desperately. "I wouldn't hurt you Inuyasha!"  
  
"The girl lies! I would have told you sooner Inuyasha but all girls are worthless scum just put on this planet to lure us into pain and more hatred. Come, join me and we'll stop this war by winning." Naraku held out a hand to Inuyasha.  
  
"No Inuyasha don't listen to him! You're my friend and I wouldn't want to hurt you, I came here to save you." Kagome said weakly feeling her eyes grow hot with unshed tears. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and then at Naraku. Then he pushed past Kagome and opened the door to walk out.  
  
"I won't take orders from anyone, I shall find out what is good and bad in the world by myself." Inuyasha stated without looking back at them. "Don't try to follow me, or I'll hurt you."  
  
"Inuyasha! I don't want you to get hurt, stay with me." Naraku said desperately. Inuyasha just walked out the door and shut it quietly behind him.  
  
"How could you." Kagome said barely audible to human ears.  
  
"Hmm, the boy seems a lot like me.." Naraku pondered, paying no attention to the girl in the room.  
  
"How could you lie so easily to such an innocent person!" Kagome screamed before running towards the door.  
  
"I wouldn't go after him, Kagome, I believe your name is. Even if he doesn't believe my word over yours he will stay true to his threats the best he can." Naraku said simply pulling a small tattered book from his desk.  
  
"So Sango, why'd you bother to save us, or at least Kag, Inu, and Shippo?" Miroku asked messaging a bump on his head.  
  
"I'm the head of the police department, or used to be." Sango said plainly eyeing Miroku's hands. "I think they kicked me off the team 'cause I wouldn't use a gun like the rest of them."  
  
"What a pity, I've never touched a gun in my life. Though most of that is because I lived in a Monastery where magic still works." Miroku shot a grin in Sango's direction and dodged a small rock she threw at him.  
  
"Do you think Kagome's going to be alright in there alone?" Shippo asked popping up out of no where.  
  
"Why you asking us? You know her better then we do." Miroku stated playing with his staff.  
  
"I guess you're right. Ooh look there's Inuyasha coming out of the wagon thing!" Shippo cried happily waving to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at them then began to walk in the opposite direction. Miroku's eyes widened and he ran over to Inuyasha.  
  
"Something's wrong time for a talk buddy." Miroku stated quickly, catching up to his friend.  
  
"I had an encounter with the man who killed my family. He got me confused and told me how girls are really actually evil. I don't know who or what to believe." Inuyasha stated without looking at his friend.  
  
"I can understand Inuyasha but if he killed your parents why should you trust him?" Miroku's normally cheerful face had seriousness written all over.  
  
"Well, he also saved me from a pack of demons when I was too small to understand what danger was." Inuyasha shrugged. "I just don't understand how a man who killed my parents, can make me feel like killing him and worshipping him at the same time. I hate him, but I like him. I don't know."  
  
Miroku nodded and looked at the ground. He couldn't help his friend much now.  
  
"I want to go to one of the big cities Miroku, before I die." Inuyasha said out of the blue. "I know that getting that item and trying to kill Naraku might be futile so I want to do everything I never got to do in the Monastery before the new moon." Inuyasha forced a weak smile.  
  
"Alright, we can go to a big city. Though maybe not in this lifetime. The new moon is in a couple days and the nearest city is a long way away." Miroku said quietly.  
  
"Miroku, I wanna use a computer and talk on a telephone and watch TV. I wanna live before I die, I've been so 'protected' that I haven't gotten to do anything that I want." Inuyasha stated looking at his friend with big eyes.  
  
"Where are we going to get the money to buy the stuff Inuyasha?" Miroku asked warily. Inuyasha's shoulders slumped and his eyes dropped to the ground.  
  
"I don't know, I just thought that maybe we could at least try and enjoy life while we have it." Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
"Let's go back with the others. Maybe they can help us." Miroku said laying a hand on his friend's shoulder.  
  
"I don't know Miroku. I don't think I can go back. Can you tell me what a hug is?" Inuyasha asked fumbling with the hem of his hoari like he did when he was a child. Miroku looked at him funny for a moment.  
  
"A hug? That's easy, it's a friendly gesture! It could mean hello, or goodbye, or it could mean someone's trying to comfort you. Nice things like that is what a hug is, why do you ask?" Miroku said with some pride in his voice.  
  
"Well Naraku said that when Kagome was hugging me that she was trying to hurt me." Inuyasha mumbled, blushing a bit.  
  
"Well did the hug hurt?" Miroku asked with a growing smile.  
  
"I was shocked, no one every touched me before. They always made me crawl when I wanted to be picked up or they used a whip for punishment. Whenever I did something right they just smiled and went onto the next thing. I don't remember what my parents did so I thought that any kind of contact between a human hurt since the only contact I had was slaps or bad things when I did something wrong." Inuyasha explained staring at the grin on Miroku's face.  
  
"That's sad, there is nice things in the world, like when I put my hand on your shoulder to comfort you." Miroku said putting his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder to demonstrate.  
  
"I guess I never thought of that. Naraku had said something about trying to keep me away from human contact." Inuyasha shrugged and looked back at the wagon.  
  
"Well see, Naraku isn't a good guy! Keeping you away from nice friendly stuff like that is inhuman!" Miroku cried and smiled at his friend again.  
  
"Miroku, if what you say about hugs is true then I just made one big bad mistake." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"What's that?" Miroku asked looking at the wagon.  
  
"I just told off Kagome 'cause I thought that Naraku was right since I've listened to him all this time. I told her we weren't friends anymore." Inuyasha gulped. "I also left her in there with Naraku." Miroku gasped and both of them ran back towards the wagon.  
  
The two boys burst in to find Kagome and Naraku on two separate sides of the wagon sipping tea.  
  
"Kagome! I'm so sorry I didn't know that Naraku was lying and I just got carried away please forgive me!" Inuyasha yelled taking Kagome's hands in his.  
  
"Inuyasha? I thought you didn't like me anymore." Kagome said placing the tea next to her.  
  
"I had a talk with Miroku and he told me that you weren't trying to hurt me and now I'm really sorry that I ever doubted you though I did only just meet you but you aren't the kind of person to lie." Inuyasha breathed heavily, how the heck did Shippo say so much in one breath without getting tired? "Did Naraku do anything to you?" Inuyasha asked, shooting a glare at Naraku.  
  
"No I didn't Inuyasha. For she plays a part in my plan as well as you. For a human she has great power, so together you, her, and I could do great things. I merely asked her to join me as I did you." Naraku said quietly as he sipped his tea.  
  
"You may have saved me Naraku, but you are still evil." Inuyasha said, just as quietly.  
  
"Is that what you think, or is that the opinion of another? Does wanting power so much as to not being afraid of what you have to do make you evil? Does wishing to only have the power just to know it is there make you evil? Then I believe you yourself, Inuyasha, are evil as well." Naraku countered finishing the tea in his cup.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Miroku shouted, looking at his friend then back at Naraku.  
  
"Inuyasha's one desire is to become full demon like his brother, because he wants to be like his brother and always has. All he would gain from becoming full demon is more power. I want power, he wants power. If I'm considered evil then he's considered evil." Naraku smiled evilly as he poured himself another cup of tea.  
  
"I'm not evil!" Inuyasha yelled, stamping his foot on the ground. "Wanting to be like your brother doesn't make you evil!" Naraku laughed.  
  
"Then neither does wanting the power of those more powerful then you."  
  
"It does if you kill people to gain it." Inuyasha mumbled huffily.  
  
"Inuyasha, if you join me I'll make you full demon." Naraku whispered so that only Inuyasha could hear it.  
  
"W-what?" Inuyasha said quietly.  
  
"Yes, think of the power, think of all the people screaming and running because you're so much more powerful. No one will be able to taunt you any longer." Naraku whispered again.  
  
"Y-y.." Inuyasha began when the door slammed open and something ran into the room and cut off Naraku's head. Inuyasha shook his head and looked at the figure. "You killed him?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"No, it's only a puppet." The figure turned around and Inuyasha gasped. "Hello, Inuyasha."  
  
************************************************ A/n Ooh I'm mean. If you give me enough reviews I'll post on Friday! *sigh* If only I could say these kinda things with my other story. Ok now I'm pushing that a little too much. Hey sometimes it works. Bye now I think. 


	6. Murder Kills chapter

A/n this is a look at a future story I might do. Sorry but this isn't a chapter. Please review me if you want me to make this into a story. Don't be angry either!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Chapter one, Being Pushed Over the Edge  
  
Inuyasha looked at his hands. 'I killed them, both of them' he thought, tears welling up in his eyes. They immediately disappeared and he began to growl. 'They pushed me into it! It's their fault they're dead!' Inuyasha thought angrily. He thought back to how it happened.  
  
(flashback)  
  
"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha's mother yelled.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"You forgot to do the dishes and vacuum the floor." His mother said sternly fixing her gaze on him. Inuyasha's father came up next to his wife.  
  
"After that you need to take out the garbage and vacuum some more." He said looking at his son.  
  
"That's not fair!" Inuyasha yelled. "All day I've been working! Mop the floor! Clean the bathrooms! Dust the cabinets! Clean the china! All I've been doing today is work and you won't even let me listen to some music to pass the time!" Inuyasha yelled. That strange feeling began to rise in his chest. He felt that when he wanted to kill an animal, though lately animals and bugs hadn't been sustaining enough. Suddenly he wanted to dig his fangs into flesh and rip and tear. Not animal flesh but human and demon flesh.  
  
"Your brother is coming home from college and this house must be perfect!" His father cried happily. "You will clean and work until not the tiniest speck of dust is to be seen!"  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help it anymore. "die." He whispered before jumping on his mother and father and tearing their flesh. Blood splattered all over and Inuyasha loved it. The feeling of flesh in his claws and blood on his fangs. Inuyasha had just left then to look for more to kill. After a few hours Inuyasha had broken down on the street, he felt horrible. What had he done? He had thought. He had killed both of them. I must die, he had thought.  
  
(end flashback)  
  
So now he was sitting here thinking of what to do. He could kill himself and rid his soul of evil. Did he really deserve it? He had killed them but they were asking for it. Besides, it felt so good. He must kill himself, there was no way in all heck he deserved to live. If he was going to die he was going in style!  
  
Inuyasha took the Corvette around the corner at such high speeds that it almost tipped over. He sped up as the road went straight again. He was heading straight for a mountain. A huge mountain made from titanium reared out of the horizon. 15 cop cars trailed behind him with their sirens blaring into the cold morning air.  
  
Inuyasha's hair whipped around his face in the cold breeze. Birds only just began their songs and the chatter of life was low and relaxing. He was happy and ready to die. He shut his eyes as the mountain came closer. Suddenly, just as the breath caught in his throat, the car halted immediately.  
  
"You are under arrest for driving above the speed limit then not stopping for the cops." One cop said bringing out handcuffs. Inuyasha opened his eyes and glared at the man.  
  
"You want to keep me from my fate?" Inuyasha asked dangerously just above a whisper.  
  
"I'm just trying to keep everyone safe buddy." The cop replied. Inuyasha could feel the hairs on the back of his neck bristle and he growled.  
  
"How dare you stop me from ridding the world of my foulness!" Inuyasha shouted slicing through the man's body with his claws. He lounged at the other cops and killed them all quick and easy. He breathed heavily then growled at himself.  
  
"You stupid monster! You come here to rid the world of your killing habits but you kill them for just trying to stop you!" He yelled at himself. 'but it felt good' he admitted. 'and if the are trying to stop you, then you have to kill them otherwise they will keep you from death'. Inuyasha just looked at the men's mangled bodies and walked away.  
  
Inuyasha found himself in an air plane 15,000 feet in the air. He had a parachute on, but really the parachute was messed with and wouldn't open so he would fall to his death. He jumped out and closed his eyes. Letting the cool air calm his nerves Inuyasha reflected on his life. Inuyasha did a flip and began a dive. Just as he felt the ground coming nearer he landed in a soft cushiony thing. Like before, he killed the people who saved him.  
  
This happened with scuba diving, tight rope walking, juggling, gun fighting, almost anything you can think of Inuyasha tried to kill himself in. Soon he became wanted in all countries.  
  
"Boss you called?" A young girl asked nervously biting her lip as she entered the office.  
  
"Yes Kagome, we have a special case for you, a young man named Inuyasha. I believe you have heard of him." The man said from behind the desk.  
  
"The man who keeps trying to kill himself then ending up killing everyone else who helps him eh? I was wondering when you would call me in." Kagome said brightly.  
  
"Take these files and please help him!" The man finished and shook her hand before she left the office.  
  
"Great, I gotta go to Japan now? Why couldn't he be in California right now?" Kagome sighed as she looked through the files. "Time to go." Kagome said picking up the little bag she had and carrying it with her out the door.  
  
********************** A/n Dun dun dun! How was it? Tell me if you like it and I might make it into a story. Sorry if you thought this was a chapter, later! 


	7. The real chapter six, Dreams Might Come ...

A/n I'm not dead! (yells as flies across the screen) yet! (I grumble as I smack into a billboard for chocolate straight jacket candies) I am soooooooooo sorry that this is out late. I'm very busy at my aunt and uncle's. I got something to say though. WHERE ARE YOU REVIEWERS?!?!?!?! I got two reviews for this chapter and they weren't even the normal reviewers! (I thank those who did review() I know it IS summer break but I wasn't really motivated to write this chapter without you guys! *sniff* please be reading this so you'll feel sorry for my pathetic state and review, PLEASE?! Ok read now before the flies take over this room and roast me alive.  
  
Disclaimer: How many times have I said this? Ah duh nut owun hium ookah? (no offense to anyone)  
  
The REAL chapter six, Dreams Might Come True (a note: PLEASE always read my a/n's, they are very important and some may have silly little things but sometimes they have important info., especially the one at the bottom of this chapter. Thank you and have fun!)  
  
"S-s-s-sessy?!" Inuyasha whispered, barely audible to the human ear.  
  
"Yes little brother I'm back." Sesshomaru chuckled darkly. Inuyasha stared at his brother with hidden admiration in his eyes, covered by the look of not caring and hate. Unfortunately Sesshomaru saw through the mask instantly and laughed, everyone else stared in disbelief.  
  
"Inuyasha, you have a brother?" Kagome asked eyeing the man laughing. Inuyasha just gave a simple nod, grabbed his brother's arm, and dragged him out the door.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked once they were outside. Inuyasha bit his lip and looked away. Before Sesshomaru could ask again Inuyasha threw his arms around Sesshomaru's middle.  
  
"I missed you brother." Inuyasha mumbled embarrassed as he pulled away. Sesshomaru had an amused smile on his face.  
  
"If I were you I'd look that way." Sesshomaru muttered into Inuyasha's ear as he pointed towards the wagon. Inuyasha followed the finger and growled darkly. Miroku was rolling on the ground in silent laughter.  
  
"Miroku.." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Um, yes my dearest friend in the whole entire universe?" Miroku asked nervously rubbing his hands together.  
  
"Die." Inuyasha whispered before tackling Miroku onto the ground and trying to strangle him.  
  
"Should we help him?" Kagome whispered to Sango.  
  
"Of coarse." Sango threw over her shoulder before helping Inuyasha strangle the monk. Kagome shrugged, sat in a chair that appeared out of no where, and threw some popcorn into her mouth that appeared out of no where.  
  
"Inuyasha you might want to save every little bit of help you can instead of trying to kill some of it." Sesshomaru said, trying to hold back a laugh.  
  
"Let me just rip his head of then I'll stop." Inuyasha growled and tightened his grip on Miroku's throat. Sesshomaru sighed and pulled Inuyasha off Miroku.  
  
"Bad bad dog." Miroku scolded while brushing himself off. Inuyasha growled and tried to lunge at Miroku but Sesshomaru held him tightly.  
  
"Miroku, don't call my brother a dog, for he is a hanyou, not a dog." Sesshomaru corrected. "If you call either of us a dog then I will be forced to finish my brother's work."  
  
"Fine." Miroku muttered darkly.  
  
"Um, mister Sesshomaru, could you shed some light on why Inuyasha doesn't like the new moon?" Kagome asked, eyeing Inuyasha's glare.  
  
"Won't tell them that Inuyasha? I bet you haven't told them about what happens to you if you lose the sword as well hmm?" Sesshomaru asked light- heartedly.  
  
"Please tell!" Shippo piped up.  
  
"No that's Inuyasha's job." Sesshomaru explained and side-stepped as Kagome charged up.  
  
"Ok buster it's time to crack this case open. What's going on here and why won't you tell us this stuff?" Kagome ordered sternly while blocking Inuyasha's exit.  
  
"I won't tell you anything." Inuyasha muttered nervously.  
  
"Oh really?" Kagome asked slyly. Inuyasha gulped and looked around for help. When he spotted nothing he puffed out his chest and looked at her bravely.  
  
"I won't tell you anything, I shall follow the order of a monk and use my life to protect that information." Inuyasha said and braced himself. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's ear. Suddenly all the times when the monks would use his ears to harm him came flooding back to Inuyasha. His eyes widened and he curled up, trying to escape the pain that was going to come and the old pain that had been brought back.  
  
"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered worriedly. Miroku walked up to Inuyasha and kicked his side. Inuyasha growled and lunged at Miroku. Yet again Sessy stopped Inuyasha.  
  
"He's ok." Miroku said plainly and walked back to his spot. Inuyasha spat at Miroku and sat down on a rock.  
  
"I know what'll cheer you up Inuyasha!" Shippo cried happily. Inuyasha grumbled in response.  
  
"Shippo you don't mean.." Kagome trailed looking curiously at the kitsune.  
  
"The 49er Fun place!" Shippo screeched. "It's right near here and it has go carts, miniature golf, batting cages, and an arcade!"  
  
"One problem," Inuyasha began.  
  
"We don't know what any of that stuff is." Miroku finished looking glumly at them. Shippo gasped, Kagome looked strangely at them, and Sango blinked in a confused manner. Sango and Kagome looked at each other.  
  
"What are we waiting for then?" They both said at the same time. Sango grabbed Miroku and Kagome grabbed Inuyasha then they both ran to Kagome's house.  
  
In another hidden chamber thing a Nissan Maxima 2003 was waiting for them. (I don't know a heck of a lot about cars and I'm just going with what I DO know. If you don't know already the Maxima model 2003 is way cool actually, cheaper then a Lexis but still cool) It had black leather seats with an ocean blue background and red flames licking the sides. Inuyasha tilted his head and Miroku rubbed his hands together.  
  
"I'm driving Miroku." Kagome said coolly. Miroku humphed and got in the back seat.  
  
"Um, what is this thing?" Inuyasha asked quietly, embarrassed to not know something.  
  
"It's a car Inuyasha. Get in the back seat and have Miroku help you buckle in." Kagome said soothingly and stepped into the driver's seat. Miroku sighed and pulled Inuyasha into the seat next to him. Finally, after a bit of struggling, Miroku got the seat belt on Inuyasha.  
  
After about 15 minutes they pulled up into a shaggy looking place. Inuyasha nearly ripped the car door off trying to get away from Shippo's chant of, "Go carts, go carts, go carts, go carts..."  
  
"Okay Shippo we'll go on the go carts first." Kagome said cheerfully. She picked up the kitsune and grabbed Inuyasha's hand. They rushed to the front desk and Kagome asked for the tickets so fast that the whole arcade stopped to stare at her.  
  
"Um, say that again please." The poor man at the counter asked scratching his head.  
  
"We'll take three cars two passengers for the go carts please." Kagome said slowly.  
  
"That'll be $18.50 please." (I'm not adding tax okay?) The man said pressing some buttons on his cash register. Kagome whipped out the amount in less then a second, grabbed the tickets, and zoomed off with Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku in tow.  
  
"Okay since Miroku knows how to drive he will be going by himself, Sango will take Shippo and I'll take Inuyasha." Kagome stated as they closed the distance to the go carts. "You can try out driving Inuyasha."  
  
The man there revved up their motors and waved a flag signaling to go. Inuyasha got the hang of it fast and never took his foot of the gas pedal. He executed each turn with a specific speed and grace that made Kagome gasp.  
  
"You're sure this is your first time driving?" Kagome yelled over the motors.  
  
"Yep!" Inuyasha called back happily pressing harder on the gas and speeding ahead of Miroku. Suddenly the world froze as a strange car he hadn't seen in the loading dock drove up to Inuyasha.  
  
"Having fun Inuyasha?" a voice laughed. Inuyasha growled angrily at this new person.  
  
*********************************************************************** a/n yet another cliffy!! Bum, bum, bum! Okay about Murder Kills, I might write that when I get back home but I will need LOTS and LOTS of motivation for it 'cause I have to be in the mood to write that one. I'm thinking of taking out Silent Fields, (my other story) and putting in Murder Kills and one other one. Who wants a Kenshin story? I am going to write one! YAY! So I will think of ideas then give you little sneak peeks of them with the next chapter, the step that you need to fill out is in your review please put your favorite one down. THANK YOU, as always and bye now! 


	8. Chapter Seven, Rivalry What a Beautiful ...

A/n Hi again everyone! See I got this one in on time. Isn't anybody going to ask me if I'm having a good time on my trip? *sniff* All you care about is getting my chapters! Just kidding! Anyway, if you're interested in me making a Kenshin story, please continue to read past the author's note down there somewhere. You all better be reading these! Before we start a couple of notes for my reviewers.  
  
Kalira (can I call you that for short?): I guess they kinda ditched him then huh? I added a funny little spot there because of you're review so I'll dedicate that part to you! Yay, Miroku was more popular so he got more gossip then Inuyasha because a hole in your hand seems to make you cooler then having super human powers does. I'm glad you couldn't wait and here it is!  
  
SilverAngel: Sorry I forgot to reply to your review last time!!! Bad me, bad! I'm sorry I was late but if you read the a/n's then you know that I'm at my aunt and uncle's house after a month of boredom from just sitting at home while school is rolling by so I have so much to do! Sadly the first time I went on go-carts was when I went to the 49er Fun Place up here. (yep it's real!) I was actually pretty good considering it was my very first time, so I used that for my story. I will say just for you that once I get back home I'll start attempting to write Murder Kills. I hope you participate in the vote!  
  
Thank you once more and enjoy my story!  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN..("say it," a man prods me in the back with a spear) I-I-I-I..("out with it!" he shoves the spear harder) ..nuyasha  
  
Chapter 7, Rivalry What a Beautiful Thing (again please read my author notes, they are important)  
  
Inuyasha growled angrily. "You."  
  
"Yes it's me, I hoped you hadn't forgotten us at the monastery." The man chuckled darkly.  
  
"How could I forget you, Koga?" Inuyasha grumbled. Time was still stopped and everything looked, well, different.  
  
"I made that good of an impression on you?" Koga asked, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Shut up and get to the point." Inuyasha grumbled in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Touchy aren't we? I have a present for you and some news from Father. Father wants you to make up your mind before the new moon and here." Koga said happily and threw a thing in front of Inuyasha's car, in the next second he was gone and time had started again. Inuyasha happened to be really fast so shoved done on the brake as soon as Koga was out of there.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked worriedly looking over at the angry hanyou.  
  
"There's something in front of the car, let's go check it out." Inuyasha ground out and jumped out of the vehicle. There was a girl that looked a lot like Kagome lying in the road. Inuyasha was about to call her that when he noticed the difference in her and Kagome's sents.  
  
"Are you alright?" Kagome gasped.  
  
"Ugh." The girl replied standing up wearily.  
  
"Who're you?" Inuyasha asked carelessly.  
  
"Oh my name's Kikyo, and what's your handsome?" 'Kikyo' asked. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow for he didn't really know what that meant but he answered anyway.  
  
"I'm Inuyasha. Um, do you need something to drink or something?" asked Inuyasha, eyeing her licking her lips.  
  
"No." Kikyo giggled seductively.  
  
(this part is dedicated to Kalira)"Why don't we go play in the arcade?" Kagome growled while glaring at Kikyo. Inuyasha looked at both the girls with a confused look on his face. By now Sango was glaring at Miroku, Shippo was glaring at Kikyo as well as Kagome, and Sesshomaru had appeared from that magical place I accidentally left him and began to glare at everyone just for the heck of it, while drinking a slushy that said "The Magical Happy Place" on it I might add. Inuyasha fidgeted nervously, especially after Kagome and Kikyo began a nice little game of tug-o-war with his arms.  
  
"I'll walk with you to the arcade." Kikyo said girlishly and pulled Inuyasha closer to her.  
  
"No allow me, you have to carry that heavy purse of yours." Kagome said in a strained voice as she pulled Inuyasha closer to her. By now Miroku was shooting him looks of pure jealousy.  
  
"Whoever doesn't get Inuyasha can have me!" Miroku cried desperately. This statement only made the two girls fight harder.  
  
"Why don't we all walk with our hands to ourselves and not trying to rip off anyone's arms for unknown reasons to that particular anyone!" Inuyasha suggested trying to get his arms back.  
  
"But I wanna hold your hand Inu-chan!" Kagome whimpered, much like a little child.  
  
"I wanna hold something else." Kikyo said suggestively. The girls and Sesshomaru looked disgusted, Miroku looked jealous, and Shippo and Inuyasha both had looks of pure confusion on.  
  
"You all are weird," Kikyo said. "I wanna hold his ears!"  
  
"Me too!" Kagome countered. Then Inuyasha ran for the sake of his ears with two girls tailing him and yelling.  
  
Back at Kagome's house the two girls were fighting while they played with Inuyasha's hair.  
  
"Go play with Sesshomaru's hair, I was playing with Inu-chan's first!" Kagome yelled at Kikyo and stroked Inuyasha's ear tenderly again.  
  
"Not that pretty boy! Never!" Kikyo spat looking disgusted.  
  
"How dare you insult me!" Sesshomaru yelled angrily.  
  
"If you both leave me alone I'll give you a h-hug, is that what you call it?" Inuyasha offered.  
  
"Really?!" Kikyo squealed happily.  
  
"Are you sure about that Inuyasha?" Kagome asked quietly.  
  
"Sure, anything to make you leave me alone." Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
"You'll even give me a kiss?" Kikyo asked happily.  
  
"K-kiss?" Inuyasha questioned, turning the word around in his mouth. "What's that?"  
  
"You don't know?" Kikyo gasped. "I'll just have to show you," Kikyo prepared to lean into Inuyasha when Kagome shoved her out of the way.  
  
"I'll just have to TELL you." Kagome growled and glared at Kikyo some more. "It's when a person presses their lips against another thing." Kagome explained quietly and blushed. "It kinda means you like like someone."  
  
"Only a hug," Inuyasha said plainly. "for Kikyo." He finished. Kagome looked surprised and Kikyo looked a little angry, ok make that REALLY angry. Miroku laughed evilly and rubbed his hands together, and Sango had to punch him in the side.  
  
"I-I-I-I-I.." Kagome began quietly. Inuyasha stopped her with a boyish smile.  
  
"Something wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked happily.  
  
"It's just last time a hug was too much for you.." Kagome whispered.  
  
"It's JUST a kiss." Inuyasha shrugged. "If you don't want one you don't have to have one."  
  
"No no no no no, it's not that!" Kagome said quickly and began to blush.  
  
"Then why won't you give ME one?" Kikyo yelled angrily. "If it's JUST a kiss then why do I get a hug?"  
  
"If it was JUST a kiss then it wouldn't matter if you got one or not." Inuyasha said triumphantly and smiled at Miroku. Miroku gave him the thumbs- up sign.  
  
"Take it or leave it Kikyo." Miroku said in a serious voice. "My friend makes final decisions."  
  
"FINE!" Kikyo yelled and stomped over to Inuyasha.  
  
"I didn't say I'd give you yours first did I?" Inuyasha asked slyly and looked over at a tomato named Kagome. This tomato looks a lot like Kagome only is beet-red instead of whatever color her skin is. Thank you everyone for listening to my speech on my show and tell, my tomato Kagome ^-^.  
  
"You dog you!" Miroku called while laughing his head off. "Get it you're a dog hanyou and I uh, please don't hurt me.." Miroku began to run for his life as the hanyou, all thoughts of hugging and kissing forgotten, charged at the monk.  
  
"I don't know why but right now I wanna beat your head into the ground you stupid monk!" Inuyasha growled and sped up next to Miroku.  
  
"Watch it, you're a monk too you know!" Miroku yelled back and put on an extra burst of speed to get way from his friend. They were interrupted by a scream from Sesshomaru.  
  
"Some stupid monster snuck up on me and now IT'S GOT MY LEG!!!" He screamed.  
  
****************************************** Okay there ya go, this isn't my final a/n so don't stop now! I have the pieces all set and am ready for you to pick and vote. I have three ideas, each one will have a little piece of it, all you have to do is read it then pick the one you like best and say you want that one in your review. Have fun!!!  
  
Choice A) Midnight Murder  
  
Summary: A strange new boy comes to the quiet highschool Silver Swords, but sometimes he'll just disappear. Kaoru is dared to follow him the next time he leaves, is he really a man slayer?  
  
"It's that new boy." Megumi whispered to Kaoru. "What do you think he's like? He looks good enough."  
  
"Would you stop sticking your nose into other people's business?" Kaoru growled.  
  
"Oho, defending him huh? I think someone likes him!" Megumi teased.  
  
"Shut up Megumi, lunch is soon." Kaoru sighed.  
  
"Hello." "the new boy" said quietly, interrupting their conversation. "I'm Kenshin Himura, what are your names?"  
  
"Hi I'm Kaoru and this is Megumi, bye now!" Kaoru said with false cheerfulness and scooted another five desks over. "How rude, butting into our conversation."  
  
"He makes up for it with that hair and those eyes." Megumi mumbled to herself dreamily.  
  
Kaoru and Megumi sat at the table they always sat at, snacking on their lunches and talking about stuff, most likely the new boy Himura.  
  
"..Where is he anyway?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"I saw him leave earlier towards the bathrooms but haven't seen him come back." Megumi.  
  
"Strange.."  
  
Choice B) Just a Man in a Madhouse  
  
Summary: Kaoru works for the "Happy House" and happens to get a new patient. Name, Kenshin Himura Reason for locking him up, he's a man slayer. Problem: he escapes and it's up to her to find him  
  
"He's escaped! Sound the alarms!" a nurse yelled while running through the halls. "The slayer has escaped!"  
  
Kaoru gasped and ran outside and began to yell his name. "Himura don't do this!"  
  
"Why not, no one likes being kept in there." He said carelessly and caught her in his arms. Holding a sword to her throat he laughed crazily.  
  
"No it can't end this way!" Kaoru screamed.  
  
"Prepare to die Kaoru.."  
  
Kaoru shot awake and gasped for breath.  
  
"Just a dream, only a dream." Kaoru whispered to herself. "I'm so glad it's only a dream." Kaoru sat up and yawned tiredly. As she got up to get dressed she missed the fortune cookie fortune that had written in bold black letters, "Your nightmare shall be fulfilled". Kaoru started to hum as she pulled her pants on and looked in the mirror.  
  
"Time to go watch that Himura boy." Kaoru sighed but jumped when the phone rang. "Hello?" Kaoru asked quickly.  
  
"Kaoru that's you right?" a nurse said.  
  
"Yes it's me." Kaoru stated in a tired voice.  
  
"Your patient has escaped.."  
  
Choice C) Summer's Pain  
  
Summary: Inu Kenshin xover, The camp for bands is open for the summer and the two most popular bands, Singing Slayers, a boy band, and Jewel Jammers, a girl band, will be seeing more of each other then they ever wanted.  
  
"We're going why?" Inuyasha asked lazily.  
  
"I thought it would do us some good." Kenshin replied sadly.  
  
"No one said it was a bad idea Kenshin." Miroku yawned.  
  
"We don't give Kenshin enough credit, let's do it." Sanosuke said happily.  
  
"Yeah!" Miroku agreed.  
  
"Keh!" Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
"Alright guys let's pack." Kenshin said excitedly.  
  
(with the girls)  
  
"We need to get out a little more so I decided to sign us up for camp!" Kaoru said happily  
  
"Great idea Kaoru!" Kagome agreed full-heartedly.  
  
"I don't know guys, What about our albums?" Sango said warily.  
  
"What about our hygiene?" Megumi stated.  
  
"It'll be fun!" Kagome pleaded.  
  
"Okay!" Sango agreed.  
  
"If you're all going I suppose I'll join you." Megumi sighed.  
  
"Pack your bags we leave tomorrow!" Kaoru yelled happily.  
  
A/n pick the one you like then tell me in your review. I hope you enjoyed reading 'cause I enjoyed writing. Goodbye everyone! 


	9. Chapter eight, Education in THAT Area

A/n hi all. *sniff* I'M SO HAPPY!!! I got 11 reviews this week! I had to post this chapter early because I'm going on a trip for four days. I'll let the voting go on longer, until I get back home. That give you about one week to vote some more. Here's the deal, I have a strange suspicion that someone pretended to be different people so their choice would win. Please be honest here, it isn't a life or death situation. It's JUST a story. Get it?  
  
Inuyasha: You're stupid.  
  
Ahem well, now that that little thing there has been said, TIME FOR REVIEW ANSWERS!!!  
  
Kalira: It's ok, I don't normally give out parts of my story but it was your review that helped me think of it! You're about to find out who it is, the secret to good story telling is don't reveal the story. I'm glad you like my stories! It's an honor that such nice people like it so much. I personally enjoy waiting for your review, shhh it's a secret!  
  
Amaya Miyazaki: I write gross stuff, but I'm glad you like it.  
  
Merayna: *lip trembles* THANK YOU!!!! That's what I've been looking for!!! I always wanted someone who wasn't afraid to point out my mistakes to review me! Ok here I'll help shed some light. I don't think skeletons can have expressions on their faces but have you ever heard people use that before? I guess you imagine things if you're really scared. I'll try to do my details less choppy now, if I can just figure out how.. I guess my diary entries were confusing, but I thought it was the best way to explain everything that's been happening. I did put who wrote it at the end though. It doesn't sting at all, especially when you've been wanting it. No offense to others who say my story is good with no mistakes, I like those sometimes too. The years showed how Inuyasha and Miroku were growing up in the monastery from one point of view then switches to Inuyasha's point of view when he gets old enough to write. It's a way of passing time while showing what's going on. I'm glad you still like the story, I am just a kid learning how to write though.  
  
Rei: Did ya get my e-mail? I sent one to you but you haven't replied. Enjoy this chapter ok?  
  
Melody: Sorry I didn't e-mail the answers but if you still need help, first check your story for errors and make sure you don't need to change anything. Then you go to Document manager. Name the document, click on Browse and find where you saved the document. Then you upload the document. The second step is to go to create a story, if the upload was successful. At the create a story place first pick what it is such as does it belong in anime, comics, TV shows etc. Then you click which place from there it belongs in such as Inuyasha or whatever. Then you fill out the things about your story and use the document you just uploaded. Finally when you click create story it should create it. When you want to add chapters just upload the document you want to add then go to edit story/add chapters. If that wasn't a very good explanation or you need more help, just tell me, bye!  
  
Lasako: Hey Lasako! Did you get the e-mail? It's ok really this is just a friendly hello, and to check to see if you got the e-mail. Enjoy this chapter and I hope to see your review soon!  
  
Thank you for reviewing and enjoy the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I DIDN'T DO IT I'M INNOCENT!!! Oh wait, wrong story! I don't own anything except my new bow and arrows, FEAR MY NEW WRATH!!!!  
  
Chapter 8, Education in THAT Area (if you catch my drift, this will be a funny chapter indeed)  
  
Sesshomaru danced around screaming while everyone else had awkward looks on their faces.  
  
"That's a little girl hugging your leg Sesshomaru." Kagome said plainly. Sesshomaru stopped and looked down at the little girl.  
  
"Remember me Mr. Puppy?" the little girl said cheerfully.  
  
"Rin what are you doing here? I thought you were with your parents." Sesshomaru whispered to the girl.  
  
"My parents went away and didn't come back so I came to see you!" the girl cried and jumped on Sesshomaru.  
  
"Who's the lucky mom Sessers?" Miroku laughed. Sesshomaru turned a bright red and pushed Rin away.  
  
"She's not my pup!" Sesshomaru defended.  
  
"Girlfriend?" Kagome suggested, trying to keep a straight face. This made Sesshomaru turn redder.  
  
"What's a girlfriend?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"YOU DON'T KNOW?!?!" Kikyo screamed.  
  
"No?" Inuyasha said quietly.  
  
"I'll be your girlfriend!" Kikyo yelled happily. "Come here honey.."  
  
"I'm not honey." Inuyasha muttered as Kagome tackled Kikyo and attempted to strangle her.  
  
"Inuyasha don't let her be your girlfriend! She only wants to get in your pants!" Kagome struggled out as Kikyo punched her.  
  
"If she wants that old pocket watch in my pocket, I don't see what the problem is." Inuyasha shouted back.  
  
"No you dumb nut!" Kagome yelled in an aggravated voice. "Don't you know what I'm talking about? She wants to make love with you without the love!"  
  
"By 'make love' to you mean make a little potion that makes people fall in love?" Inuyasha asked curiously.  
  
"Gah!! You really don't know about the birds and bees and how babies are made?" Kagome asked in a frightened voice.  
  
"I know that birds fly around in the sky and bees make honey from flowers. I never really thought about how babies were made I guess. Once I was told that a white bird carries the baby to your house if you order one.." Inuyasha said thoughtfully.  
  
Everyone stared at him except Miroku.  
  
"I told you that one day if you studied that subject it would come in handy." Miroku stated plainly in that I-told-you-so tone.  
  
"First I didn't even know what the subject was because you were being so secretive about it, two I was 6 years old and hated studying, three that subject was illegal in the monastery!" Inuyasha defended quickly.  
  
"I'll be your teacher..." Kikyo said seductively and pushed Kagome aside so she could get to Inuyasha.  
  
"That's ok Kikyo I can do it!" Kagome said quickly and shoved Kikyo away.  
  
"I'll teach him for I'm his best friend and a fellow male." Miroku stated proudly.  
  
"You'll just make him perverted like yourself, I vote for his brother." Sango said and pointed at Sesshomaru.  
  
"My brother has to figure this one out on his own." Sesshomaru stated and sat down on the ground where a magic cup of tea replaced his half finished icee. No one noticed Inuyasha sneak off into the town as they continued to argue about who should teach Inuyasha about girls and boys.  
  
Inuyasha stepped into Myouga's info shop. He had a weary look on his face and plopped down into the leather chair in front of Myouga's desk.  
  
"What's wrong sir Inuyasha?" Myouga asked quietly.  
  
"I need some info, you see.."  
  
Inuyasha strolled happily back to the place where everyone was STILL fighting. Everyone looked up at Inuyasha and his huge smile.  
  
"What's up with you buddy?" Miroku asked as he nurtured a black eye.  
  
"I've got stuff to do," he winked at Miroku," come on Kagome." Kagome looked a little surprised but stepped up to him. He grinned and picked her up, before Kagome could scream he burst off at amazing speeds.  
  
4 hours later the two returned looking a little dishelved but happy, excited, and a little tired.  
  
"That was amazing Inuyasha." Kagome mumbled and ran her fingers through her messy hair.  
  
"Gotta try it again some time huh?" Inuyasha muttered happily.  
  
"You dog you!" Miroku yelled. "Did'ya do it doggy style?"  
  
"What are you talking about Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"We didn't do anything like that!" Kagome screamed. "You are such a pervert Miroku!"  
  
"Then why do you look all like you did?" Miroku asked stubbornly.  
  
"We went dancing and Inuyasha told me about what he learned in the info shop." Kagome said plainly.  
  
"I learned we need a key to get in the castle thing that appears in a couple of days. We have to go into this dungeon under the town to find the key." Inuyasha said happily. "I was so happy that we didn't have to just sit and wait for the new moon to come any more but we actually have something to do."  
  
"I feel left out, like I just disappeared for that entire part there." Rin sniffed.  
  
"Me too Rin, me too." Sesshomaru patted the girl's shoulder.  
  
"Are you two going to join us on our quest?" Sango asked.  
  
"Shouldn't we be asking that seeing as it is our quest?" Miroku questioned before Sesshomaru could answer.  
  
"Ahem well anyway, what is this quest before I go jumping in?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"I'd like to know that as well, Inuyasha." Kagome said.  
  
"Me too Miroku." Sango nodded  
  
"Can't forget me!" Shippo yelled appearing from thin air in front of Inuyasha.  
  
"I'd like to know too." Rin put in. Inuyasha and Miroku looked around sheepishly at the people who sat quietly waiting for an answer.  
  
"Ok, we either ditch 'em and lose the extra help but not have to explain or we can explain and keep the help and not have to run away." Inuyasha whispered to Miroku.  
  
"You won't get away." Sesshomaru explained happy that he caught their conversation. "I'll just catch you.  
  
"Oh no!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
*************************************** A/n That was soooooooooooooooooooooo funny in my opinion!! I just reread through it and I was laughing and laughing! Ahem, now what do you beautiful people think huh? I'd just love to know! I know it was a little confusing there and went a little fast but this was just a for fun chapter, next chapter they get down to business in the creepy underground dungeon. I don't have any more news so later! 


	10. Chapter Nine, Music to Death's Dead Ears

A/n OMG!!!! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't believe I skipped a week!!! I was just so busy and getting back into my house and my tummy and the doctor and oh please forgive me!!! I'll do review answers now,  
  
Lasako: Yeah I didn't really mean for it to end up like this but we won't tell anyone it was supposed to be more serious will we ^_^;. You don't have to worry about the voting, read the author note at the end of the story for more info. I didn't know I could write humor 'cause I ain't funny in real life. Ooh I can't wait to read your story! If you need help just ask, I like helping people (when I'm in helping mode, I have split personalities). I love long reviews ( they make me happy. Don't tell anyone but I need the smiles 'cause of my evil pre pre cancer that might make me get a surgery, EVALNESS!!!!  
  
Kalira: Would I let that happen? Especially when Inu and Kag are engraved in stone? In me an' Ruby-sama's exercise stories Inuyasha has a magic watch that appears on his wrist when he lifts up his sleeve. I love that about him too, it makes the whole thing funny instead of sicky nasto, then I wouldn't be writing it. I always wanted a magic tea cup that appeared out of no where when I wanted it so lucky Sessy gets to have the magic junk *sniff*.  
  
Done and done, have fun reading my story and once again there will be a special news break at the end of this chapter.  
  
Chapter 10 (am I doing the stupid chapter numbers in order?), Music to Death's Dead Ears (I hate it and love it)  
  
Disclaimer: *shoots and arrow at a piece of paper with cops drawn messily on it* Let's see who owns what when I use my two, count them, two arrows on you, bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!! I prank phone call my own house. *two guys drag her off to the police car*.  
  
"What, it's a nice try Inuyasha but we won't fall for it." Kagome said sternly while putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"I'm not faking anything." Inuyasha was unusually pale and shaky.  
  
"What is it honey?" Kikyo asked pushing Kagome aside so she could get closer to Inuyasha.  
  
"Once again I am not a glob of honey, I am a hanyou." Inuyasha sighed. "My sword is gone."  
  
"So?" Shippo shrugged.  
  
"Inuyasha, find it now." Sesshomaru hissed into Inuyasha's ear. "What do you think you're doing, putting so many lives at stake?" Inuyasha shuffled nervously under his brother's piercing gaze.  
  
"I can't do that." Inuyasha whispered looking at the ground. Sesshomaru grabbed him by the collar and shook him.  
  
"Where is it? You better not be playing with me." Sesshomaru was now growling lowly.  
  
"I-I don't know where it is." Inuyasha whispered even more quiet then before.  
  
"L-look!" Kagome screamed and pointed at the sewer top which was slowly sliding out of it's spot. Everyone watched as a pale bald head rose from the depths of the sewer. The skin was torn in many places and hung limply on the skull, the eyes were sunken in and the mouth was a sliver on the face. The nose was hanging on the face by a small thread of skin.  
  
"I heard voices up here, familiar voices." The creature spoke in a scratchy withered voice. Everyone was too scared to reply, or just too surprised.  
  
"Are you looking for the kingdom of the new moon perhaps?" the creature asked thoughtfully.  
  
"Yes." Sesshomaru answered in his normal emotionless voice.  
  
"Then you also seek the key to open it's rusty gates as well?" the creature shifted a bit which made Kagome scoot closer to Inuyasha and Kikyo.  
  
"That as well." Sesshomaru replied.  
  
"I can take you to the underground dungeons, yes, I know the dungeons well. I've been around for a while so I know things. I also seem to have heard you talk about a sword yes?" the creature offered.  
  
"You can take us to the entrance, and yes we are looking for a sword." Sesshomaru said in his emotionless voice.  
  
"That magic katana that is really a fang, interesting sword indeed. Make music with me and I shall grant that to you."  
  
"What kind of payment is that?" Kikyo asked with her hands on her hips.  
  
"I used to have friends, we played beautifully. Then the Olthoi in the dungeons below ate them. (funfact: Olthoi are from Asheron's Call)" the creature said sadly.  
  
"What are Olthoi?" Miroku asked.  
  
"You'll see. Now I wish to play a song again but I have no one to play with." The creature finished. "I think you all have great potential."  
  
"Let's do it!" Sango cried happily.  
  
"I can't play music." Rin spoke up. "I'll watch."  
  
(I'm using a Linkin Park song 'cause that's my new obsession apart from Rurouni Kenshin.)  
  
Here's what's going on.  
  
Song: Easier to Run  
  
Chester: Inuyasha (vocals, the one who does the screaming and singing)  
  
Rob: Sango (drums)  
  
Brad: Kagome (guitars, bass)  
  
Joseph: Shippo (sampling, records, backing vocals)  
  
Mike: Miroku (beats, sampling, vocals, the one who does the rap)  
  
Phoenix: Creature dude (bass)  
  
(all of the above I didn't make up, there's some more backing vocals and an emcee but I didn't include that. Sorry I left some of the characters out but this is how it's going to be. I'm going to put the words and who sings what just for the heck of it. LINKIN PARK ROCKS!!! Sorry.)  
  
Inuyasha: It's easier to run Replacing this pain with something numb It's so much easier to go Then face all this pain here all alone  
  
Something has been taking From deep inside of me A secret I've kept locked away No one can ever see Wounds so deep they never show They never go away Like moving pictures in my head For years and years they've played  
  
Miroku: If I could change I would Take back the pain I would Retrace every wrong move that I made I would If I could Stand up and take the blame I would If I could take all my shame to the grave I would  
  
(repeat with Inuyasha and Miroku singing)  
  
Inuyasha: It's easier to run Replacing this pain with something numb It's so much easier to go Then face all this pain here all alone  
  
Sometimes I remember The darkness of my past Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have Sometimes I think of letting go And never looking back And never moving foreword So there would never be a past  
  
Miroku: If I could change I would Take back the pain I would Retrace every wrong move I made I would If I could Stand up and take the blame I would If I could take all my shame to the grave I would  
  
(repeat with Inuyasha and Miroku singing)  
  
Inuyasha: Just washing it all aside All of the helplessness inside Pretending I don't feel misplaced Is so much simpler then change  
  
It's easier to run Replacing this pain with something numb It's so much easier to go Then face all this pain here all alone  
  
It's easier to run  
  
Miroku: If I could change I would Take back the pain I would  
  
Inuyasha: It's so much easier to go  
  
Miroku: If I could change I would Take back the pain I would Retrace every wrong move I made I would If I could Stand up and take the blame I would If I could take all my shame to the grave I would  
  
(end song)  
  
"Okay hand over the sword I'm tired of singing." Inuyasha grunted and plopped down on the ground.  
  
"You all were very good, much like my own band." The creature dude (his new name) said a little sadly.  
  
"Especially you Inuyasha, you have a great voice." Kikyo giggled seductively (shouldn't she know by now that doesn't work on him?) "I'm going to give you a reward." And before Kagome could tackle her, Kikyo kissed Inuyasha on the lips. Inuyasha's face twisted into thick concentration of trying to comprehend what just happened. Before Kagome could stop herself she equally matched and passed Kikyo by sitting on Inuyasha's lap and giving him a long passionate kiss. Then it became an all out war on who could kiss Inuyasha more deeply while our poor hanyou was desperately trying to figure out whether he liked this or not. Miroku looked at Sango hopefully.  
  
"You sang ok pervert." Sango muttered before trying to rescue Kagome from herself.  
  
"You still haven't given me my sword." Inuyasha gasped when Sango had finally pried the two girls off him.  
  
"Give it to you? I'm not going to give you anything." The creature dude grinned.  
  
*********************************************************************** a/n *gasp* I'm so mean! Two weeks of waiting and I still use a cliffhanger!! Bad me, bad! Ok to the important stuff, my life has just been flushed down the toilet ten times over so I really can't work on my stories very much. I have issues to work out so until this junk is all sorted out Malistor Monks is going to be the only story I'm working on. If I finish this one before my life isn't sorted out then I will start one new story. Until I got a hold on this I can't do Murder Kills or a Kenshin story. If you really want more info please send me an e-mail, I might not answer it if I don't trust you but go ahead and try! (that part didn't help this a/n at all -_-) Sorry for all this and have a good week!!! 


End file.
